I'll Never Forget This Pain
by Mochiraito
Summary: Apakah kau sadar, senpai? Kalau aku sangat benci melihatmu dengannya? Special fic for Deal Fallen. Rated M for BLOODY. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

.

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

_Presented by: Murasaki Sakura_

.

Summary: Apakah kau sadar, senpai? Kalau aku sangat benci melihatmu dengannya? Special fic for Deal Fallen. Rated M for BLOODY

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is ATLUS'

.

_**Special Fic for DEAL FALLEN! Maaf kalau ancur dan rada (baca: sangat) aneh. Mungkin sekarang baru bisa bikin yang twoshot, tapi mungkin, sekali lagi MUNGKIN request yang multichap bakal Saku bikin. Tapi yah… Dengan berbagai kesibukan di sekolah, semoga aja Saku bisa ngerjainnya. Dan satu lagi! Gomen ne kalau ficnya sama sekali ga rame dan ancur. Maklumlah… ini fic Gore Saku yang pertama. Hope you like it! ^^**_

.

Canda dan tawa memenuhi udara. Semua terlihat bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karena telah lulus dan sedih karena akan berpisah dengan teman-teman yang disayangi. Tak sedikit air mata haru bergulir di pipi orang-orang yang berada di sana, melengkapi momen bahagia itu.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sempurna di musim semi yang indah, lengkap dengan kelopak sakura yang beterbangan tertiup angin dan atmosfir penuh kebahagiaan. Benar-benar hari yang terlalu sempurna untuk diganggu oleh setitik kecemburuan.

Tapi sayangnya kecemburuan itu begitu mencekik.

_Kau tahu, senpai?_

_Aku benar-benar cemburu…_

.

.

_**Murasaki Sakura Presents:**_

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

.

.

_Waktu pun terus bergulir tanpa dapat dihentikan_

_Semua orang menapaki jalannya masing-masing_

_Semuanya berubah,_

_Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah…_

_Hatiku, senpai…_

.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu. Mentari menyapa setiap makhluk dengan sinarnya pagi itu, membuat mereka terbangun dari tidurnya. Inaba, seperti biasa, menjadi sebuah kota kecil di kaki pegunungan yang tenang.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan menyambut pagi dengan ceria. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Wanita muda itu menjatuhkan pandangan iris merah mudanya ke sebuah foto berpigura yang terpajang rapi di atas mejanya. Foto delapan orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengambil foto itu dan mengusap kacanya lembut, tepatnya di bagian wajah seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan potongan rambut yang mirip mangkok. "Senpai…" bisiknya lirih

Namanya Kujikawa Rise, seorang mantan artis muda yang tenar. Sekarang ini pekerjaannya adalah sebagai seorang desainer perhiasan yang masih pemula. Wanita itu telah mengganti piyama bermotif strawberry dan anggurnya dengan sebuah blus manis berwarna hijau tua yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans 3/4 berwarna hitam dan bolero berwarna putih. Wanita bernama Rise itu tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _'Aku masih cantik seperti lima tahun yang lalu.'_ batinnya.

Rise berjalan menuju ruang makan dan langsung mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan membuat seporsi omelet untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah makan, dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel berwarna merah jambu. Lalu dia menghubungi nomor handphone yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Tatsumi Kanji.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara dari ujung sana. "Halo," kata suara baritone yang pastinya dimiliki oleh lelaki bernama Tatsumi Kanji

"Pagi Kanji-kun!" sapa Rise dengan semangat

"Rise? Ada apa?" tanya Kanji yang terdengar setengah mengantuk

"Apa hari ini kita semua jadi kumpul-kumpul di JUNES?" tanya Rise balik

"Yeah… Kita akan merayakan kembalinya senpai ke Inaba." jawab Kanji

"Tentu saja! Akhirnya senpai kembali juga ke Inaba!" seru Rise senang

"Kata Yosuke-senpai, kita akan mulai acaranya jam sepuluhan," tutur Kanji

"Oke! Thanks infonya! Bye!"

"Bye," Kanji mengakhiri pembicaraan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon.

.

Rise berjalan dengan langkah senang dari ruang TV ke kamar tidurnya. Senandung lagu-lagu mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar menanti-nantikan hari kepulangan senpainya ke Inaba. Saat itu ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari ini. Dan hari ini ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu datangnya pukul sepuluh. Tak henti-hentinya senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Rise melirik jam dinding berwarna putih yang ada di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Setengah jam lagi ia akan bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicintainya! Rise berlari ke meja riasnya dan mengambil sebuah sisir, lalu mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya cantik, Rise berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat mereka semua akan bertemu, JUNES.

.

"Rise!" panggil seorang wanita muda yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai rapi ikut sedikit bergoyang.

"Yukiko-senpai!" sahut Rise

Ya, wanita muda itu adalah Amagi Yukiko yang sekarang menjadi pemilik dari Amagi Inn yang terkenal sampai keluar Inaba. Wajahnya tetap seperti dulu, putih dan mulus, dibingkai oleh rambut hitam legam sepunggung. Tak lupa bando merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya bertengger manis di rambutnya. Parasnya yang anggun membuat banyak mata mengarah padanya.

"Apa kabar, Yukiko-senpai?" tanya Rise ramah

"Baik. Kamu sendiri apa kabar?" tanya Yukiko balik

"Baik juga." jawab Rise tanpa meninggalkan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Kok kamu udah sampai sih? Ini kan masih jam setengah sepuluh?" tanya Yukiko

"Hehehe Rise sudah tidak sabar ingin ketemu senpai!" jawabnya jujur

"Hahaha begitukah? Aku juga." Yukiko tersenyum

Kedua wanita itu pun mengobrol di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, food court JUNES. Hanya obrolan dengan topik-topik ringan yang mereka bicarakan. Tak ada satu orangpun diantara mereka yang menyinggung tentang Souji ataupun persona. Mereka terlihat seperti dua wanita biasa yang membicarakan hal-hal biasa.

"Loh Yukiko? Rise?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dengan serempak mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat tiga orang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Orang pertama adalah lelaki berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kaos berkerah berwarna putih dan celana jeans belel. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek. Kaos lengan pendek dipadu dengan jaket tanpa lengan dan jeans 3/4 adalah pilihan pakaian wanita muda itu. Sedangkan orang ketiga adalah pemuda berambut pirang dengan model rambut yang cukup aneh, menyamping ke arah kanan. Penampilannya seperti orang eropa, dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dilengkapi dengan bunga mawar yang tersemat di dada kiri juga celana panjang berbahan katun hitam.

"Yosuke! Chie! Kuma!" panggil Yukiko

"Yukikoo!" wanita muda bernama Chie langsung berlari menuju Yukiko dan memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu juga! Kau ini sibuk banget sih jadi orang! Aku suka repot kalau mau ketemu kamu." sambung Chie. Yukiko hanya terkekeh.

"Yuki-chaaaan~" pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Kuma langsung ikut-ikutan berlari ke arah Yukiko. Malangnya, dia malah terpeleset kulit pisang yang entah bagaimana berada di sana.

_BRUK!_

"Huweee… sakit…" Kuma mulai menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh orang tuanya

"H-hei, jangan menangis dong! Kau jadi makin terlihat seperti perempuan tahu!" kata Chie sambil menepuk kepala Kuma singkat

Kuma menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chie yang notabene lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Tanpa aba-aba Kuma langsung memeluk Chie sambil menangis. "Huweeeeeee…"

Pukulan keras dilayangkan duo berambut coklat, Yosuke dan Chie, ke kepala Kuma dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" seru mereka bersamaan

"Huwaaa ampuun!" Kuma langsung melepas pelukannya dan berlari ke belakang Rise yang hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu

"Hai Rise-chan~," sapa Kuma, "apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sapphirenya

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Kuma? Apa kau senang bisa jadi maskot JUNES?" tanya Rise

"Selama dapat makan gratis dan tempat gratis sih _it's okay_!" Kuma kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kali ini sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Rise hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kuma.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa sensei belum datang?" tanya Kuma, sepertinya dia sudah kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya

"Belum. Souji belum mengabariku lagi," jawab Yosuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kanji dan Naoto juga belum datang." kata Chie

"Ini kan memang belum jam sepuluh." sahut Yukiko

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu?" usul Rise

"Setuju!" seru Kuma

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sudah memilih sebuah meja bundar dan duduk mengelilinginya. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk mengobrol sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tiga orang yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Orang pertama memakai sebuah topi berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan rambut pendeknya baju yang dipakainya. Orang kedua yang berada di tengah-tengah bertubuh lebih tinggi dari orang pertama. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam. Rambutnya berwarna silver dan dipotong dengan model rambut yang mirip mangkok. Dan orang ketiga berbadan lebih tinggi lagi. Dengan otot-otot lengan yang menonjol dan rambut pirang bermodel cepak juga wajah garang, orang itu lebih mirip preman. Bajunya serba hitam dengan lambang tengkorak di sana-sini.

Tampaknya, seorang diantara mereka yang sedang sibuk mengobrol menyadari kedatangan ketiga orang itu. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga," seru Yosuke kepada ketiga orang itu, "Naoto, Souji, Kanji!" lanjutnya

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Souji santai

"Lumayan," Yosuke tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu

.

"Selamat datang kembali di Inaba!" mereka semua—kecuali Souji—berseru serempak

"Terimakasih, teman-teman!" Souji tersenyum

"Rise kangeeeeen deh sama senpai!" kata Rise manja sambil memeluk Souji dengan erat

"Kuma juga kangen sensei!" Kuma ikut-ikutan memeluk Souji

"Iya… Iya…" kata Souji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang tidak berubah

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bertiga bisa datang bersamaan?" tanya Chie pada Souji sambil melirik ke arah Naoto dan Kanji

"Senpai memintaku untuk menjemputnya ke stasiun. Lalu saat kami lewat ke Shopping District, kami bertemu dengan Kanji." jelas Naoto

"Oooh…" Chie hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Naoto

Mereka berbincang sangat seru, tak sadar kalau matahari mulai berpindah ke arah barat. Akhirnya, Yukiko menyadari hal itu. "Wah, sepertinya sudah sore." katanya

"Ya ampun! Aku belum menyelesaikan makalahku!" seru Chie sambil menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni

"Dasar, sudah kubilang, kerjakan dari kemarin!" sahut Yosuke

"Berisik! Memangnya kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chie sinis

"Sudah dong! Baru saja tadi pagi ku-_print_." Yosuke sedikit menyombongkan diri

"Sial, kalau gitu, aku duluan ya! Bye all!" seru Chie sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya

"Chie memang tidak berubah ya," kata Souji

"Hahaha, yang begitu sih mana mungkin berubah!" kata Yosuke. Mereka pun tertawa.

"Kurasa aku juga harus pulang, banyak yang harus kukerjakan di Inn." kata Yukiko

"Yeah, aku juga harus pulang," timpal Kanji

"Hmmm… kurasa acara reuni kita sudah selesai ya?" Yosuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala

"Aku pulang dulu," Kanji pamit, lalu diikuti Yukiko dan Rise

"Aku juga akan pulang," kata Naoto

"Apa perlu kuantar?" tanya Souji

"Tidak perlu, senpai." jawab Naoto cepat

"Sudahlah, akan kuantar kau pulang." kata Souji tegas

"Baiklah…" akhirnya Naoto hanya mengiyakan. Souji pun meraih tangan Naoto dan menggandengnya meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah menatap mereka dengan sorot yang penuh kecemburuan dan ketidak sukaan.

.

.

_Drrt drrt_

Handphone merah jambu yang diletakkan di atas meja sedikit bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik sang pemilik handphone mengambil handphone itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana, Shirogane Naoto.

**From: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Maaf kalo aku ganggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan_

.

**To: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Tenang aja… Naoto-kun engga ganggu kok! ^^ Mau bicara apa?_

.

**From: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Ini tentang Souji-senpai_

.

**To: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Senpai? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

.

**From: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Tadi Souji-senpai nembak aku…_

.

.

Angin berdesir di balik kaca jendela sebuah kamar bernuansa merah jambu. Matahari sudah tenggelam dua jam yang lalu, menyisakan kegelapan di kota kecil bernama Inaba. Bulan yang hampir sempurna menggantung anggun di langit, ditemani miliaran bintang yang gemerlap dan beberapa awan tipis. Seseorang sedang duduk di atas karpet merah jambu sambil menusuk-nusuk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna oranye cerah. Sebuah boneka yang didapatkannya dari sahabat baiknya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. " Untuk Rise-chan, dari Nao-kun"; label pengirim itu masih menempel kuat di telinga kanan kelinci itu. Dengan amarah ia menebas leher kelinci malang itu, membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak di dekat lututnya. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, tampaknya boneka itu adalah pelampiasan kemarahannya. Namun senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya setiap ia menusuk boneka itu dengan sebilah pisau yang berkilat tajam di tangannya. Tak jarang tawa lolos dari mulut kecilnya, tawa puas yang mengerikan. Kemudian ditancapkannya pisau itu ke dada boneka kelinci yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Wanita muda itu menatap boneka yang tinggal berupa potongan-potongan kain berwarna oranye dan kapas dengan tatapan mata pembunuh. Dia masih belum puas. Diambilnya kepala kelinci yang masih utuh dari dekat lututnya. Seringai kembali terbentuk di bibirnya yang tipis. Diambilnya pisau yang sempat tergeletak begitu saja di samping lutut kirinya, kemudian digenggamnya gagang pisau itu erat-erat, lalu dalam sekejap saja mata pisau yang sangat tajam sudah berada di dalam kepala boneka kelinci itu—tertancap tepat di bagian dahinya. Ia kembali menarik pisaunya dan menusuk mata boneka itu, lalu hidung merah jambunya, dan terakhir mulutnya yang berwarna merah. Setelah boneka itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wanita muda itu membayangkan seorang temannya sedang berada di posisi boneka kelincinya yang malang, seseorang yang menurutnya pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Tapi ia masih juga belum puas. Jiwanya masih merasa kalau apa yang ia lakukan belum setimpal dengan apa yang harusnya didapatkan orang itu. Diambilnya pisau yang semula tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya yang bersimpuh. Dengan cepat digoreskannya besi dingin itu ke kulit lengannya sendiri hingga cairan merah pekat menetes dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Aroma besi dengan cepat menyapa indera penciumannya. Namun wanita muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia malah merasa kalau apa yang dilakukannya masih kurang. Maka dengan cepat ditusukkannya mata pisau yang berlumuran darah ke telapak tangannya. Darah kembali menetes dari luka baru yang dibuatnya. Sepertinya dendam sudah membuat syaraf- syarafnya tak berfungsi. Wanita muda itu sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan, ia malah menatap darah yang mengucur dari lengan dan telapak tangannya dengan senang—membayangkan kalau itu adalah darah dari sang sahabat. Tawa pun kembali lolos dari mulutnya. Dan kembali disayatnya kulit lengannya sendiri, menciptakan luka-luka sayatan baru lengkap dengan darah segarnya.

Seiring waktu, sepertinya kerja sistem syarafnya sudah kembali, dengan cepat dilemparkannya pisau berlumur darah dari tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi sambil merintih kesakitan. Diambilnya sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih bersih, lalu ia memasukkan handuk putih itu ke dalam bathtub yang setengahnya berisi air dingin. Setelah basah, handuk itu kembali diambil dan segera diletakkan diatas luka-luka sayatannya yang penuh darah. Dengan cepat, handuk yang semula berwarna putih mulai berubah menjadi merah. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kemudian handuk itu kembali dimasukkan ke bathtub. Lalu ia pun mengulangi proses yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Air yang berada di bathtub pun berubah menjadi kemerahan karena darahnya.

Wanita muda itu menyobek bagian bawah kaos lengan pendeknya yang berwarna cokelat. Setelah itu, ia berjalan sambil sesekali meringis ke arah kotak obat yang ada di atas wastafel. Dia mengeluarkan botol putih berlabel 'Alkohol'. Diambilnya sobekan kain cokelat yang berasal dari kaosnya, kemudian dibasahinya sobekan kain itu. Lalu dia pun membersihkan luka sayatan serta tusukan yang tadi ia buat dengan air dan alkohol. Beberapa saat kamudian, wanita itu pun memutuskan mandi untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

_***TSUZUKU…***_

**Yeeey akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Tadinya fic ini mau Saku bikin oneshot, tapi yah, akhirnya jadi twoshot aja deh. Hmmm di chapter ini masih belum kelihatan gore-nya ya? Hahahaha cuma nusuk-nusuk kelinci doang, ga rame. Gore-nya bakal muncul di chapter 2 nanti. Doain Saku ya, semoga bisa nyelesain chapter 2 dengan cepat (padahal Aku no Monogatari sama Behind the Mirror aja belum update… -_-) **

_**Buat DEAL FALLEN: Bagaimana? Apakah aneh? Atau hancur? Atau mungkin tidak jelas? Ataukah tidak seru? Apa pendapat Anda tentang fic ini? Hmmm yang pasti saya sudah berjuang sebisa saya. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan, meskipun saya sendiri merasa kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. (kok jadi pake bahasa formal gini? -_- *kicked*)**_

_**And special thanks to: I109m096A! Thanks for your help! :***_

**Kemungkinan besar nanti Saku bakal agak(baca:sangat) lama dalam ngupdate fic, soalnya makin hari aktivitas sekolah makin padat. Apalagi sekarang Saku udah kelas 9, jadi harus latihan UN, ngerjain berbagai tugas, belajar buat ulangan harian dan UN *coret yang terakhir*. Yah, pokoknya sibuk deh!**

**.**

**Last, boleh minta Reviewnya?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

_Presented by: Kagami Sakura_

.

Summary: Apakah kau sadar, senpai? Kalau aku sangat benci melihatmu dengannya? Special fic for Deal Fallen. Rated M for BLOODY

Disclaimer: Persona 4 tetep punya ATLUS

.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah menggantung di langit, membangunkan penduduk Inaba dari tidur mereka. Begitu juga dengan seorang wanita muda bernama Rise, ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk telapak tangannya. Sepertinya luka yang dia buat kemarin membutuhkan perawatan lebih dari yang telah dilakukannya kemarin. Dengan hati-hati, Rise menaikkan lengan piyamanya yang berwarna ungu muda bermotif polkadot. Sepertinya luka sayatan yang ada di lengannya sudah membaik, meskipun masih sedikit terasa sakit. Rise mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya, dan mendapati kumpulan busa dan kain yang asalnya boneka kelinci yang kemarin dihancurkannya masih teronggok begitu saja di tengah-tengah kamar. Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kemarin malam, Rise tersenyum kecil. Wanita muda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu pun hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Getaran dari sebuah _handphone_ merah muda yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja membuyarkan lamunan Rise. Rise berdecih setelah membuka pesan itu.

**From: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Hari ini aku mau ke taman bermain sama senpai. Bisa temani aku? Senpai juga akan mengajak seorang lagi._

.

**To: Shirogane Naoto**

_**Subject: None**_

_Taman bermain? Waaah baiklah~~ Rise ikut!_

.

_Munafikkah?_

.

.

_**Kagami Hikari **__presents:_

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah taman bermain yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu lalu. Rise mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya cukup biasa, sebuah blus berwarna oranye gelap yang dihiasi berbagai motif dari manik-manik yang dijahitkan di bagian bawah blusnya ditambah dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu boots tinggi berwarna cokelat. Ia terlihat manis dalam busananya, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Ia berjalan di samping seorang pemuda jangkung berambut kebiruan yang tampak acuh-tak acuh. Sedangkan di depan mereka ada dua orang yang sedang asik bercerita, seorang pemuda berambut silver dan seorang wanita muda tomboy.

"Hei Rise, mau naik jet coaster?" tanya pemuda berambut kebiruan yang berdiri di samping Rise, tangannya dimasukkan ke kedua saku di celana jeansnya.

"Mungkin nanti, Kou-senpai." jawab Rise malas. "Bagaimana kalau ke rumah hantu?" tanya Rise sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan berkesan seram yang ada di sebelah wahana rumah cermin.

"Yeah, kurasa mungkin menyenangkan…" sahut Kou setelah mengangguk.

"Kalian mau ke rumah hantu?" tanya pemuda berambut silver yang diketahui bernama Souji.

"Yeah. Kalau kau mau jalan dengan Naoto sih, silahkan saja," jawab Kou santai.

"Baiklah, kami duluan," Naoto mengangguk ke arah Kou dan Rise.

Setelah itu, Souji dan Naoto pun segera menghilang dari pandangan. Sedangkan Kou dan Rise berjalan berbarengan ke arah wahana rumah hantu.

.

Tempat itu bukanlah sebuah rumah hantu yang buruk bahkan bisa dibilang cukup bagus, lengkap dengan pegawai berkostum hantu yang cukup menyeramkan, boneka-boneka bermesin mengerikan, dinding berlukis gambar-gambar yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, serta lorong-lorong pengap yang gelap.

Rise terkikik geli saat melihat seorang pegawai berkostum zombie berusaha mengagetkan mereka dengan sebuah pisau mainan yang terlihat asli. Kou melirik ke arah wanita muda yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Kau tidak takut, kan?"

"Tidak," Rise menggeleng.

"Baguslah." kata Kou singkat. Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian.

Rise memerhatikan sebuah lukisan dimana seorang manusia yang sedang berubah menjadi werewolf mencabik-cabik daging dua orang di bawah terangnya sinar bulan purnama. Entah kenapa hanya ada satu wajah yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat gambar itu. Ia ingin orang itu mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, tapi entah bagaimana. Ia membayangkan gambar tubuh orang yang tercabik itu adalah tubuh_nya_, tanpa sadar, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Kou menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kou

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja… kurasa aku ingin pulang," jawab Rise sedikit tergugup

"Baiklah. Kupikir hanya aku yang ingin pulang…" gumam Kou. Rise hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kou.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong sempit di wahana rumah hantu tersebut dalam kesunyian.

.

Kou dan Rise berada di depan pintu keluar wahana rumah hantu bersama dengan dua orang lainnya —Souji dan Naoto. "Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Souji.

"Umm sepertinya aku harus pulang, senpai. Aku merasa tidak enak badan." Rise sedikit tertunduk. Nada suaranya meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan.

"Benarkah begitu?" Rise hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari senpainya itu.

"Maaf ya Rise. Aku malah memaksamu ikut, padahal kau sedang tidak enak badan," Naoto sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Rise tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Rise pulang." kata Kou, "Dan jangan khawatirkan kami. Kalau kalian masih ingin meneruskan kencannya, ya teruskan saja." sambungnya. Ya, ini memang rencana yang mereka berdua susun sebelum keluar dari wahana rumah hantu tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Souji dan Naoto.

"Baiklah," Souji akhirnya mengangguk. "Hati-hati ya," katanya sebelum menggandeng Naoto menjauhi Kou dan Rise.

Setelah Souji dan Naoto menghilang dari pandangan Kou dan Rise, mereka berdua menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka bisa pergi dari acara kencan itu, tentunya karena alasan berbeda; Rise karena cemburu, sedangkan Kou karena bosan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

Suara burung hantu menggema di kejauhan terbawa angin malam yang terus berhembus. Malam itu langit cukup cerah—awan yang tampak hanya sedikit berupa gumpalan-gumpalan kecil kelabu di langit yang penuh bintang yang menemani terangnya bulan purnama. Entah mengapa suasana Inaba tampak lengang malam itu. Mungkin karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang dan suhu udara yang cukup rendah, membuat orang-orang enggan melangkahkan kaki mereka dari rumah-rumah mereka yang hangat.

Seorang wanita muda tengah duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, biru tua. Namanya Shirogane Naoto. Televisi menayangkan acara film bergenre action keluaran tahun 90an. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan film yang ditayangkan di televisi. Matanya terpaku pada layar _laptop_ hitam yang ada di pangkuannya. Jari-jarinya sibuk mengetikkan kata-kata yang disusunnya menjadi sebuah laporan. Memang, dia menyalakan televisi hanya agar suasana di rumahnya tidak terlalu sepi. Entah mengapa malam ini ia merasa ketakutan, padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah setakut ini jika sendirian di rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar tersebut. Tapi malam ini bulu kuduknya terus-menerus meremang, membuat wanita berperawakan mungil itu merasa tidak nyaman. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap konsisten mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Wanita muda yang bergelar Detective Prince itu menghela nafas. Dia sudah lelah. Sejak pulang dari kencannya tadi pagi, Naoto berkutat dengan laporannya tanpa diselingi istirahat selain untuk makan siang. Ia bahkan belum sempat memakan makan malam berupa sosis panggang dan _mashed potato_ yang satu jam lalu dia buat.

Matanya menelusuri tiap kata yang terpampang di monitor laptop, mencari kalau-kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Setelah puas memeriksa laporannya, Naoto meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian ia mengambil piring berisi makan malamnya yang sudah dingin dan mulai memakannya sambil menonton acara televisi.

Sebuah _handphone_ ber_casing_ hitam berdering singkat di atas meja, membuat wanita berambut biru tua yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya melirik sekilas pada benda elektronik itu. Kujikawa Rise—nama yang terbaca di layar handphone yang berkedip-kedip.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Konbanwa Naoto-kun! Rise mau menyampaikan pesan!_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Konbanwa Rise! Pesan apa?_

.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Pesan dari senpai! Senpai minta Naoto-kun datang ke Samegawa Flood Plain!_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Hmmm baiklah…_

.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Yey! Jangan lama yaa… Kasihan nanti senpai!_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa senpai tidak langsung bilang padaku?_

.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

Nggak_ tauuu. Rise kan hanya menyampaikan pesan_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Ooh… Oke_

.

Naoto kemudian menyuapkan sisa makanan yang masih berada di piringnya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun sudah berjalan sambil merapatkan mantel ke arah Samegawa Flood Plain.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan temannya.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah asik membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu di buku bersampul putihnya sambil sesekali melihat ke buku lain. Sesekali iris kelabu pemuda itu melirik si gadis kecil. Sesaat gadis itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Dimainkannya pensil mekanik berwarna hijau di genggamannya.

"Ada apa Nanako? Ada soal yang sulit?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Souji itu pada sepupunya, Dojima Nanako.

"Mmm… Mungkin yang ini?" Nanako menunjuk sebuah soal di bukunya

"Hmm… benarkah? Kurasa tidak sulit kok." kata Souji setelah melihat soal yang ditunjuk Nanako

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong ajari Nanako!" pinta gadis berkucir dua itu. Souji hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk.

Selama beberapa saat, Souji masih disibukkan dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari Nanako. Yah, Souji tahu adik sepupunya itu ingin mendapat nilai yang memuaskan untuk ulangannya besok. Jadi ia tidak keberatan mengajari Nanako.

"Nanako, kau belum tidur?" tanya sang ayah, Dojima Ryotaro, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Belum, Yah. Masih ada soal yang tidak kumengerti." jawab Nanako sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kesiangan besok." Ryotaro berkacak pinggang

"Tapi, ini kan masih jam setengah sembilan!" protes Nanako sambil menunjuk jam dinding

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus tidur!" kata Ryotaro

"Baik…" gumam Nanako. Ia membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya, kemudian pergi tidur.

Souji tidak ambil pusing soal mereka dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tapi sepertinya Souji memang tidak boleh membaca buku malam ini, karena getaran dari _handphone_nya membuatnya harus kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya. Di layar _handphone_nya yang berkedip-kedip, ia dapat membaca sebuah nama, Kujikawa Rise.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Konbanwa senpai! Apa Rise menganggu senpai?_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Tidak. Ada apa?_

.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Rise hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Naoto-kun, katanya Naoto-kun ingin bertemu dengan senpai di Samegawa Flood Plain_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Hm? __Kenapa Naoto tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?_

.

**From: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Soalnya pulsanya Naoto-kun habis gara2 smsan sama Rise. __Hehehe :9_

.

**To: Kujikawa Rise**

_**Subject: None**_

_Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku akan datang sebentar lagi_

.

Naoto berjalan di Samegawa Flood Plain. Ia bisa datang lebih cepat dari senpainya karena rumahnya terletak lebih dekat ke Samegawa Flood Plain ketimbang rumah senpainya itu. Lagi pula pesan yang sampai ke _handphone_ Naoto lebih cepat dua puluh menit daripada pesan yang sampai ke _handphone_ Souji. Jadi wajarlah kalau wanita muda berperawakan mungil itu sampai lebih cepat.

"Uuh Souji-senpai dimana ya?" bisik Naoto pada dirinya sendiri saat sudah sampai di Samegawa Flood Plain. Kedua tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan saling beradu. Ia menyesal pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengenakan topi ataupun sarung tangan. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata suhu di Inaba malam ini begitu rendah.

"Naoto-kun!"

Naoto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sahabatnya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hai Rise! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naoto ramah

"Hehe... Tidak sedang apa-apa. Apa Souji-senpai belum datang?" Rise balik bertanya

"Yah, seperti yang kaulihat sendiri, belum." jawab Naoto

"Hmm begitu yaa..." gumam Rise.

Naoto baru memerhatikan, wanita muda itu membawa sebuah ransel cokelat yang usang di punggungnya. Meskipun ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, Naoto cukup dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hei, Rise, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Naoto sambil menunjuk ransel di punggung Rise

"Eh? Ini? Hahaha bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab wanita muda berkucir dua itu

"Ooh..." Naoto bergumam pelan. Wanita pemilik julukan Detective Prince itu membalikkan badannya dari sang sahabat untuk melihat ke arah tempat seharusnya sang senpai datang sambil berharap semoga ia melihat pemuda berambut silver yang ditunggunya datang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah benda keras menghantam tengkuk sang detektif muda, membuatnya jatuh pingsan tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa. Sang pelaku, Rise, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah batu berukuran besar yang kelihatan cukup berat. Setelah menyimpan kembali batu itu di tanah, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah berhasil menjalankan tahap kedua dalam rencananya, hanya tinggal menggendong Naoto ke sebuah tempat yang sudah ia siapkan dan selesai! _'Sedikit lagi...'_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mantan artis itu langsung menggendong sahabatnya—atau mantan sahabatnya—ke sebuah gudang tua yang ada di dekat Samegawa Flood Plain. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu gudang yang semula ditahan oleh palang kayu. Kemudian dengan gerakan sehalus kucing, ia menyelinap masuk ke sana—masih sambil menggendong tubuh Naoto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Rise menyandarkan tubuh Naoto pada sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di sudut gudang itu. Lalu ia menjatuhkan ransel di punggungnya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Pandangan wanita muda itu jatuh pada sebuah tali tambang yang tergulung rapi. Dengan seringai menghiasi setiap inci bibirnya, Rise mengikatkan tubuh Naoto ke kursi yang didudukinya menggunakan tali itu setelah mengikat kedua tangan Naoto di belakang sandaran kursi. Puas, Rise tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan tak lama kemudian pisau itu sudah berpindah tempat ke saku mantelnya.

Wanita beriris merah muda itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap sang mantan sahabat yang diikat di kursi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun ada sedikit kilatan penyesalan di matanya, ia tidak akan mundur. Wanita muda berkucir dua itu akan terus maju menjalankan rencananya sampai akhir. Ya, sampai akhir. Lagi pula, toh 'akhir'nya itu hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Tinggal satu langkah lagi.

.

**From: Naoto Shirogane**

_**Subject: None**_

_Senpai tahu gudang tua yang ada di dekat Samegawa Flood Plain kan? Datang ke sana ya!_

.

**To: Naoto Shirogane**

_**Subject: None**_

_Ha? Bukannya kau memintaku datang ke Samegawa Flood Plain?_

.

**From: Naoto Shirogane**

_**Subject: None**_

_Terlalu dingin di luar, lebih baik bertemu di dalam ruangan_

.

**To: Naoto Shirogane**

_**Subject: None**_

_Hmm baiklah. Tunggu ya._

_Love you!_

.

**From: Naoto Shirogane**

_**Subject: None**_

_Kutunggu._

_Love you too!_

.

Rise menatap layar _handphone_ ber_casing_ hitam yang ada di tangannya dengan puas. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sang pemain utama di panggung yang telah ia siapkan.

Tapi menunggu bukanlah hal yang disukai wanita muda cucu pemilik Toko Marukyu Tofu itu. Ia bingung, memikirkan hal yang akan ia lakukan sambil menunggu sang pemain utama. Tidak mungkin ia duduk diam di sini bersama sang mantan sahabat yang begitu dibencinya. Ia tidak mau. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Wanita muda itu melirik sosok sahabatnya yang terikat di kursi. Terlintas sebuah ide di otaknya. Dan ia menyukai ide itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah sang detektif muda yang masih tak sadarkan diri sambil merogoh saku mantelnya. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan benda yang sempat bersarang sebentar di sakunya, menyeringai. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk langsung melakukan aktifitas membunuh waktunya.

Sejenak ia menatap wajah sahabatnya yang tertunduk, kemudian menatap mata pisau yang berkilat di tangannya. Untuk sesaat—HANYA untuk sesaat ia ragu. Tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir keraguan dan kebimbangannya jauh-jauh. Lagi pula ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini, mana mungkin ia bisa dengan seenaknya berjalan kembali ke titik awal dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini. Ia tidak bisa—tidak akan bisa tepatnya. Mau bagaimanapun ia harus mengakhiri pertunjukan yang sudah ia persiapkan sebaik mungkin, ia mulai, dan ia jalani sampai setengahnya.

Apapun yang terjadi di babak akhir pertunjukannya merupakan hal yang harus ia tanggung. Suka atau tidak suka. Itulah yang harus ia jalani.

Tatapan kedua matanya mulai mengeras kembali, menatap sosok duduk diam di hadapannya tanpa belas kasihan.

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat kasar di pipi putih sang detektif muda. Membuat kepalanya yang memang semula terkulai tersentak keras dan menerbangkan topi yang sudah menjadi _trademark_nya jatuh dari kepalanya.

"Bangun, Naoto!"

"Ngh..." gumaman tak jelas yang didapatkan Rise sebagai jawaban, dan wanita muda itu tidak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu.

_**PLAK**_

Sekali lagi tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Naoto, mengembalikan kesadaran wanita muda berambut biru itu sepenuhnya. Terlihat wanita tomboy itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya di kursi. Tapi percuma, tindakannya itu sia-sia. Ikatan tali itu sangat kuat dan malah membuat kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tali menjadi lecet.

"Sudah bangun, Naoto?" tanya Rise dengan suara termanisnya

"R-rise? Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" seru Naoto yang kini menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang lawan bicara, rasa cemas dan takut benar-benar kentara dalam suara maupun kedua iris sapphirenya.

"Apa-apaan?" kedua iris merah muda Rise berkilat, "Coba saja kau pikir sendiri!"

"Aa—" ucapan Naoto terpotong oleh kata-kata Rise

"Kau bilang lepaskan?" Rise tersenyum mengejek, "Tidak, jangan terlalu berharap, Naoto-kun!"

Kedua sapphire Naoto membulat begitu Rise menunjukkan benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, sebilah pisau yang berkilat terkena cahaya lilin. Ekspresi itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mantan artis itu, ekspresi takut dan terkejut yang membuat Rise tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Naoto, ia merinding melihat senyum sahabatnya itu.

Rise mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari mata pisaunya mengenai sang mantan sahabat, menimbulkan kesan horor. Naoto memejamkan kedua matanya, tak sanggup melihat wajah tersenyum sang sahabat yang sedang mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Takut pada kematian yang begitu dekat. Takut tak bisa kembali hidup-hidup ke rumahnya. Takut tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakeknya. Takut tak bisa berjumpa lagi dengan teman-teman dan para senpainya.

Dan takut tak bisa bersama dengan Souji-senpainya.

Tapi, rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Naoto membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati bilah pisau yang semula berada di atasnya dengan posisi siap menghujam sudah tak ada lagi. Ia melihat sang sahabat, masih dengan senyum lebar mereka di bibirnya. "Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, Naoto-kun?" tanya sang mantan artis

"A-aku—"

"Apa kau takut?" potong sang mantan artis itu, mengarahkan mata pisaunya tepat ke depan hidung sang detektif tomboy. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan sang Detective Prince untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama. "Tenang saja, ini hanya akan sakit sebentar kok!" tambah pemilik iris merah muda itu masih dengan senyum

"Mulai ya?"

.

_***TSUZUKU…*

* * *

**_

**Horee chapter 2 selesai jugaaa! Gomen kalau updatenya super duper luaaamaaaa… Soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk bangeet… Setiap hari latihan UN di sekolah, belum lagi tugas yang numpuk setinggi gunung, plus kesibukan-kesibukan lain kaya nyapu jalan(?), nyuci got(?), sama ngelap genteng tetangga(?). Yah intinya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk setengah muaatiii! Jadi gomen banget kalo chapter depan mungkin bakal "agak" lama diupdate… Gomeeeeen…**

**Hahaha tapi fic ini ngaco berat! Asalnya cuma mau bikin oneshot. Dan karena gagal, jadinya twoshot aja, tapi ternyata setelah dipikir-pikir dan minta saran sama I069A, akhirnya jadilah fic ini multichap! Hahahaha… Eh padahal harusnya di chapter ini tuh udah mulai ada adegan yang bloody gitu lah, tapi gajadi! Disimpen buat chapter depan aja deh! Hehehe…**

**Oh iya, gomen ya kalau karakter P4 jadi pada OOC gini.**

_**Buat DEAL FALLEN: Gimana? Terserah deh pendapatnya gimana, yang pasti jangan lupa review ya! :D**_

_**Buat 019906: Tengkyu buat masukannyaaa… Masukan jalan cerita dari kamu bakal aku pake deh ma! Hahaha biar rame! Tengkyu ya maaaa :***_

**Yosh, boleh minta review?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

_Presented by: Kagami Hikari_

.

Summary: Apakah kau sadar, senpai? Kalau aku sangat benci melihatmu dengannya? Special fic for Deal Fallen. Rated M for BLOODY

Disclaimer: Persona 4 tetep punya ATLUS

.

* * *

**Gomen Readers-san! Aku tau aku telat banget ngupdate fic ini! Hahahaha abis gimana lagi? Sibuknya setengah mati sih! *padahal cuma cari alesan tuh! Bilang aja males!***

**Meskipun bikinnya super susah payah, semoga adegan bloodynya bagus dan feelnya dapet. (maklum, soalnya baru pertama nih nulis bloody!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

"Apa kau takut?" potong sang mantan artis itu, mengarahkan mata pisaunya tepat ke depan hidung sang detektif wanita. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan sang _Detective Prince_ waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama. "Tenang saja, ini hanya akan sakit sebentar kok!" tambah pemilik iris merah muda itu masih dengan senyum

"Mulai ya?"

Naoto bergidik ngeri dan langsung memejamkan kedua iris sapphirenya, tak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya harus berakhir di tempat seperti ini?

Kenapa dirinya harus berakhir seperti ini?

Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun?

.

.

_**Kagami Hikari**__ presents_

_**I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS PAIN**_

_Warning! Udah mulai Bloody scene nih! Jadi yang ga mau baca, ga usah aja—alias __**Don't Like Don't Read**__!_

.

.

Rise tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan darah pekat mengaliri bilah logam dingin di tangannya. Darah itu tentunya milik sang mantan sahabat, Shirogane Naoto.

Naoto meringis karena luka sayatan memanjang di lengan kirinya yang ditimbulkan oleh pisau milik Rise. Kini mantel biru tua miliknya sudah diwarnai oleh warna merah dari darah yang terus merembes keluar dari luka sayatannya. Sekali lagi pisau Rise bergerak, namun kali ini sasarannya adalah lengan kanan Naoto. Dengan gerakan singkat, darah kembali mengotori mantel Naoto.

"Aaaah!" seru Naoto kesakitan

"Hahahahaha ada apa, Naoto-kun? Apa kau kesakitan?" tanya Rise

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rise?" bisik sang _Detective Prince_ sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengannya

"Hmm apa? Hanya mengusir kebosanan kok!" jawab sang mantan artis ringan

Lagi-lagi lengan kanan Naoto menjadi sasaran ketajaman pisau Rise. Tapi alih-alih menorehkan satu sayatan, kali ini logam tajam itu menorehkan tiga sayatan panjang berbeda arah yang menyakitkan bagi sang detektif. Tanpa jeda, Rise kembali menyayat-nyayat lengan kanan Naoto, membuat darah menetes dari bagian lengan mantel Naoto yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah gelap.

"Aaaaah!" sekali lagi Naoto berteriak

Tapi kali ini wanita muda beriris merah muda itu sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan kesakitan dari sang mantan sahabat. Ia malah kembali menyayat lengan kiri Naoto sampai kondisinya kurang lebih sama seperti lengan kanannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rise memandangi hasil kerjanya. Darah dari luka di lengan sang _Detective Prince_ sudah menggenang di lantai, jalur-jalur air mata yang tampaknya jatuh begitu saja dari iris sapphire Naoto terlihat begitu deras, dan gigi-gigi Naoto yang saling bergemeletuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus mendera lengannya. Rise menyeringai puas. Ia benar-benar menyukai pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Seru kan?" tanya Rise riang

Naoto tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Rise. Pikirannya terlalu fokus untuk menahan rasa sakit di kedua lengannya—yang tentunya sia-sia.

"Hei Naoto-kun, kalau ada orang yang bertanya padamu, sebaiknya dijawab!" wanita muda berkucir dua itu berkacak pinggang

Tapi tetap saja sang _Detective Prince_ tidak memberikan jawaban yang berarti selain gelengan kepala lemah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab," Rise mengangkat bahu, "akan kuberi hadiah!"

Kali ini pisau Rise memberikan goresan panjang di kedua sisi bibir Naoto, sehingga memperlebar mulut wanita berperawakan mungil itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" teriakan Naoto menggelitik kedua telinga Rise

"Haah… kau ini… jawabnya jangan berteriak seperti itu! Bicara seperti biasa juga bisa kan?" Rise menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya

"AAAAAAH!"

Aroma besi kembali menguar di udara begitu Rise memberikan Naoto sayatan-sayatan panjang di kedua pahanya yang terbungkus celana tebal. Tapi seakan tak puas dengan sayatan, wanita berkucir dua itu menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya di kedua paha Naoto, membuat darah bermuncratan kemana-kemana.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Wanita bermarga Kujikawa itu tak sedikitpun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menusuk-nusuk paha Naoto. Ia malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya sambil terkadang memberikan sayatan juga. Tawa pun tak pernah meninggalkan mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya Naoto berhenti berteriak kesakitan karena kedua pahanya seperti mati rasa.

"Kenapa, Naoto-kun? Apa tidak sakit?" Rise mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Naoto yang terutunduk

Kedua bibir Naoto terlalu kesakitan untuk digerakkan. Jadi wanita berambut biru tua itu pun untuk kesekian kalinya tak menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat.

"Nah, mana ya Souji-senpai? Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan datang…" kata Rise sambil memainkan bilah pisau di tangannya

"S-senpai?" kedua iris sapphire Naoto membulat begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rise

"Kau lebih baik duduk saja di sana dan perhatikan, oke?" bisik Rise di telinga Naoto

"Ja—akh!" Naoto tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena menahan rasa sakit di kedua lengan, pahanya, dan di kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Cukup duduk dan perhatikan!" Rise menyeringai melihat mantan sahabatnya meringis kesakitan. Kemudian melakban mulut Naoto dengan sebuah lakban hitam yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Di luar, seorang pemuda berambut kelabu tengah mencoba membuka pintu gudang tua yang berisi dua orang wanita muda yang dikenalnya.

.

"Naoto?" panggil Souji begitu dirinya sudah berada di dalam gudang

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naoto?" sekali lagi Souji memanggil nama wanita yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu menjadi pacarnya.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Souji mengedarkan pandangannya ke kegelapan gudang tua itu. Dan tak lama kemudian meskipun sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara derak kayu. Dengan cepat Souji mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ia menemukan cahaya remang-remang di sudut terjauh gudang tua itu.

"Naoto?" lelaki berambut kelabu itu mengeraskan suaranya.

Dan sayang sekali, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama.

Akhirnya Souji memutuskan untuk mendatangi sumber cahaya yang ia lihat.

.

"Mph!" wanita muda berambut biru tua yang diikat di kursi itu mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tahu orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh orang yang berdiri di hadapannya telah datang. Dan hal itulah yang paling ia takutkan saat ini.

"Naoto?" sekali lagi suara itu menggema di kegelapan gudang tua tempat dirinya berada

"Mmpph!" sekali lagi sang pemilik nama mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi sia-sia, karena mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh sepotong lakban hitam.

Sepasang iris merah muda menatap sang detektif wanita yang terikat di kursinya dengan tatapan mengejek. Tapi Naoto tidak putus asa, ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terikat di kursi hingga kursinya berderak-derak. Kedua iris merah muda milik Rise menatap tajam pada sang detektif.

"Naoto?" lagi-lagi suara Souji terdengar memanggil sang _Detective Prince_, kemudian disusul dengan suara-suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

Jantung Naoto semakin berdegup kencang seiring dengan langkah Souji yang semakin mendekat. Sementara itu Rise sudah menyeringai sambil memandang arah kedatangan Souji. Tak lama kemudian Rise sudah tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang sambil menanti 'mangsa'nya.

.

Sepasang iris kelabu milik Souji langsung membulat begitu ia melihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya ternyata sedang dalam posisi terikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulut dilakban. Langsung saja Souji berlari ke arah Naoto tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Naoto? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Souji melepaskan lakban yang menyegel mulut detektif berperawakan mungil itu. Ia terperangah ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Jawab aku, Naoto!"

Sang pemilik nama mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Pergi Souji-senpai! Ini jebakan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" begitu Souji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu bisa merasakan sebuah benda keras menghantam tengkuknya, mengantarnya pada dunia yang dipenuhi kegelapan.

Sekilas ia dapat mendengar Naoto memanggil-manggil namanya. Sial… Ini semua karena kecerobohannya!

.

"Yaaah sepertinya aku memukulnya terlalu keras ya?" tanya Rise pada dirinya sendiri sambil memain-mainkan sebuah balok kayu yang cukup kokoh di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Souji-senpai?" seru Naoto, lalu meringis kesakitan

"Apa yaaa? Hmm kita lihat saja nanti!" Rise tersenyum riang pada Naoto

"Kau…" desis Naoto

"Hahahaha jadilah anak manis, Naoto-kun!"

Lagi-lagi mulut Naoto ditutup oleh lakban—membuat sang _Detective Prince_ mau tidak mau diam di kursinya sebagai penonton dari pertunjukan besar yang akan segera ditampilkan; pertunjukan yang diperankan oleh Rise dan Souji.

.

Gelap. Itulah hal pertama yang lewat di benak Souji saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Meskipun ia bisa merasakan posisinya yang terduduk menyandar pada sesuatu, ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa merasakan lantai yang keras dan dingin di bawahnya dan mendengar suara isak tangis yang samar-samar.

Dimana ini? Pertanyaan itu mampir dalam benak Souji. Lalu tanpa diminta, sekelebat ingatan mulai memasuki otak Souji. Ya, benar! Tadi ia melihat Naoto sedang diikat dan mulutnya dilakban juga bersimbah darah! Kemudian ia merasa ada yang memukul tengkuknya. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Apa yang diinginkan orang itu darinya dan Naoto? Souji terus berusaha memutar otaknya untuk menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Tapi nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan siapapun yang memiliki motif untuk melakukan hal ini padanya dan Naoto.

Gigi-gigi Souji saling bergemeletuk. Tampaknya pemuda berambut kelabu itu tengah menggigil kedinginan. Souji yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak mendapat kehangatan dari mantel kelabu tua yang semula ia kenakan. Artinya saat ini ia hanya memakai sehelai t-shirt putih dan celana panjang cokelat. Pantas saja ia merasa kedinginan.

Tapi masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Hal itu adalah pelaku dari penyerangan terhadap dirinya dan Naoto.

Suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Souji. Souji langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertunduk dan bertanya pada kegelapan, "Siapa itu?"

Namun sang pemilik langkah kaki sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Souji. Ia hanya terus mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Souji yang masih terduduk.

Suara yang terdengar oleh Souji bertambah—tak hanya langkah kaki saja, tapi juga suara lirih dari dua logam yang saling bergesekan. Bulu kuduk Souji meremang. Entah kenapa suara itu bisa begitu menakutkan buatnya. Souji mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tadi sempat ciut dan kembali bertanya, "Siapa itu?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Merasa tak direspon, Souji mencoba meraba-raba udara di sekitarnya untuk menemukan sang pemilik langkah kaki. Sayang usahanya sama sekali tak berhasil karena sang pemilik langkah kaki sepertinya masih ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari Souji.

Siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu? Sepertinya tanpa menyebutkan nama pun kita sudah tahu kalau langkah kaki yang didengar Souji adalah milik Rise. Dan suara isak tangis yang samar-samar didengar oleh Souji adalah milik Naoto. Sayangnya pemuda bermarga Seta itu sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Siapa itu?" sekali lagi Souji mengulangi pertanyaannya

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba saja menghujam pergelangan kaki kiri Souji. "AAAAAAAAKH!" Aroma besi menguar di udara dan menyapa indra penciuman Souji. Ia mencoba meraba-raba pergelangan kakinya yang begitu perih. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Souji untuk merasakan darahnya sendiri yang basah di tangannya.

Seakan tak mau memberikan Souji jeda untuk mengatasi rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya, lagi-lagi benda dingin yang diasumsikan Souji sebagai pisau kembali mengujam, kali ini di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAKH!" Souji berteriak karena merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya bertambah.

Kedua tangan Souji memukul-mukul dan menggapai-gapai udara kosong di depannya dengan membabi buta, mencoba memukul atau setidaknya meraih salah satu anggota tubuh penyerangnya. Namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang manis, ia hanya mendapati ruang kosong.

Sekilas Souji mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semula mendekatinya sedikit menjauh. "Aaakh… Tolong…" lirih Souji parau sambil mencoba menggapai kedua pergelangan kakinya yang sudah berlumuran darah segar. "Tolong aku…"

Kali ini sebuah benda keras dibentur-benturkan ke kedua tulang kering Souji secara bergantian. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rasa sakit membuat kepala Souji berdenyut-denyut hebat, membuatnya pusing.

"AAAAAAAAA! Hentikaaan!" pinta Souji. Tapi tampaknya Kami-sama atau setidaknya Rise tidak mengabulkan permintaan Souji itu. Sayangnya Souji tidak bisa melihat seringai yang sedang merekah di bibir sang penyerangnya. Ya, Rise langsung menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar permintaan Souji.

Tapi Rise memang belum ingin menghentikan aksinya. Tidak sampai ia puas. Jadi mantan artis itu terus saja menghantam tulang kering Souji dengan balok kayu yang berada di tangannya. Kini balok kayu yang semula berwarna cokelat telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Tidak hanya balok kayu yang berada di tangan Rise saja yang telah dikotori oleh warna darah, tapi sarung tangan, mantel, celana, dan bahkan wajahnya pun kini telah terkotori cipratan-cipratan darah kedua orang yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan satu timnya. Tapi hal itu tidak digubris oleh sang pemilik iris merah muda, ia terus saja menghantamkan balok kayunya ke tulang kering Souji.

_**KRAK**_

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Souji berseru. Tampaknya tulang kering pemuda beriris kelabu itu patah—atau mungkin remuk? Entah yang kanan atau yang kiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kali ini Souji merasa pangkal lengannya dihujam pisau berkali-kali. Membuat wajahnya terkena cipratan darahnya sendiri. Hujaman itu tak berhenti, malah semakin menggila. Pisau yang menghujam ke pangkal lengannya kini terkadang berubah menjadi gerakan memotong yang sangat menyakitkan. "AAAAAAAAAH! HENTIKAAAAN!"

Rasa sakit di pangkal lengan yang terus menderanya ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang masih menghinggapi kedua pergelangan kakinya membuat Souji mati rasa. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit.

_**PLUK**_

Suara benda yang jatuh menghantam lantai beton yang dingin dan keras kentara sekali terdengar di ketiga pasang telinga milik Souji, Rise, dan Naoto. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Souji sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan keberadaan lengan kanannya.

Rise tersenyum puas menatap lengan kanan senpainya yang tergeletak berlumur darah di lantai beton. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena menyaksikan pemandangan yang 'sangat menyenangkan' bagi dirinya sendiri.

"S-siapa kau…?" bisik Souji terengah-engah karena rasanya seluruh tenaganya sudah ia gunakan untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

Perlahan, sesuatu yang menutupi penglihatan pemuda bermarga Seta itu mulai menghilang dan ia bisa melihat cahaya yang remang-remang. Kemudian kedua mata Souji mulai beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan dalam gudang tua tempat dirinya berada. Ia dapat melihat siluet orang yang melakukan ini semua pada dirinya. Souji mencoba memicingkan matanya untuk melihat orang itu lebih jelas. Tapi usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang begitu baik. Itu karena orang itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya, jadilah yang bisa Souji lihat hanyalah wajah yang tertutup bayangan hitam.

Perlahan orang itu mengubah posisi berdirinya sehingga bayangan yang semula menyembunyikan seluruh bagian wajahnya kini menghilang. Souji tercekat menatap wajah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya senyuman terukir di wajahnya serta balok kayu berukuran sedang berada di dalam genggamannya. "Halo, senpai!"

"Rise?" Souji mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat kedua pergelangan kakinya yang terluka parah serta salah satu tulang keringnya patah—ah tidak bahkan remuk. Souji hanya mengernyit saat rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu kembali ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana, senpai? Apa permainannya menyenangkan?" sang pemilik nama terkikik geli sambil memandang senpainya yang terduduk di lantai beton

"Sial…" rutuk Souji, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naoto?" kedua iris kelabu Souji memandang kedua iris merah muda Rise dengan tajam

"Senpai kan sudah melihatnya. Jadi buat apa kujelaskan lagi. Lagi pula aku melakukan itu karena Souji-senpai terlalu lama! Coba Souji-senpai datang lebih cepat, pasti Naoto-kun tidak akan terluka lebih parah." jawab Rise enteng

"AAAAKH!" Souji berseru ketika pisau milik Rise mengiris betisnya yang tertutup celana katun

"Ssst… Jangan berisik, senpai! Nanti banyak orang yang datang loooh!" untuk kesekian kalinya Rise terkikik geli menatap ekspresi senpainya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" teriakan Souji tampaknya mulai membuat Rise kesal. Mantan artis itu menendang tubuh Souji yang mulai lelah karena terus-menerus merasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Sebaiknya senpai tidak berisik!" kali ini wanita berkucir dua itu meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Pemuda berambut kelabu yang kini terbaring di lantai itu hanya menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa memberikan respon berupa kata-kata. Ia sibuk berkonsentrasi pada hal lain untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Aah makin lama makin membosankan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke pertunjukan utama?" kata Rise sambil mengacungkan pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangannya, "Ya kan, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto terlihat meronta-ronta di kursinya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya. Tapi simpul ikatan Rise ternyata cukup kuat untuk menahannya. Jadilah akhirnya Naoto hanya bisa melihat Souji terbaring bersimbah darah di lantai beton.

Ia ingin sekali menolong orang yang paling disayanginya. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Diam artinya iya," bisik Rise senang sebelum menghujamkan pisau

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" pisau itu menghujam ke perut pria bermarga Seta, membuat darah segar kembali bermuncratan ke mana-mana.

"Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali!" Rise bersenandung sambil menusuk-nusuk perut Souji

"!" Aroma darah mengambang di udara, membuat jantung Souji semakin berdegup kencang. Membuat Souji seakan tuli karena suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Rise tak henti-hentinya lolos dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Meskipun tanpa sadar kedua iris sapphire milik sang detektif wanita menatap adegan itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

_**JLEB**_

_**JLEB**_

_**JLEB**_

_**JLEB**_

Kali ini bukan diarahkan ke bagian perut, melainkan ke bagian dada. Tapi Rise berhati-hati agar pisaunya tidak langsung mengenai jantung sang korban. Ia masih ingin menikmati euforia yang kini dirasakannya. Souji tidak lagi meneriakkan kesakitannya—ia sudah tidak mampu. Bahkan untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen pun ia cukup kesulitan.

"Kalau sepi begini kan membosankan…" gumam Rise, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita selesaikan saja ya pertunjukan ini, ya kan senpai?"

Souji tak menjawab.

"Diam artinya iya," lagi-lagi Rise mengulangi kalimat itu.

_**JLEB**_

Satu hujaman keras, akhirnya bilah logam yang tajam itu menusuk tepat di jantung pemuda beriris kelabu dengan diiringi erangan lemah dari sang korban. Likuid merah pekat bernama darah kembali tercecer kemana-mana, mengubah warna t-shirt putih yang dikenakan Souji menjadi merah darah. Akhirnya keponakan dari detektif bernama Dojima Ryotaro pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di sana.

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir tipis Rise. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat pemandangan ini! Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa!

Dengan perlahan Rise menarik bilah logam yang menancap di jantung Souji. Selama beberapa saat, ia menatap bilah logam yang berlumur darah di tangannya. Ah, aroma darah segar sangat menyenangkan bagi sel-sel olfaktori di hidungnya; bahkan lebih baik dari sebuket bunga-bunga terbaik yang dulu sering diberikan penggemar-penggemarnya. Kemudian tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun ia menjilat pisaunya, mengecap rasa darah senpainya yang telah tiada.

Suara isakan menggelitik telinga wanita muda berkucir dua itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang _Detective Prince_ sedang menundukkan wajahnya dan terisak di kursinya.

"Ya ampun, Naoto-kun… Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Rise dengan suara yang lembut sambil menghampiri sahabatnya—atau lebih tepatnya mantan sahabatnya. Kemudian melepaskan lakban yang masih bertengger manis di mulut Naoto.

Naoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengontrol emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Ia marah. Ia jijik. Ia takut.

"Ada apa, Naoto-kun?" satu langkah lagi dari Rise dan mantan artis itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naoto yang masih terikat di kursinya. "Kau bisa bilang bilang padaku kok, Nao-kun…" bisik Rise di telinga sang pemilik iris sapphire.

Naoto menabrakkan iris biru langitnya ke iris merah muda milik Rise. "Pembunuh!" bisik Naoto penuh amarah.

"Ya ya ya… Terserah…" sahut Rise ringan. Dengan cepat cucu pemilik Marukyu Tofu itu mengarahkan pisaunya yang masih diselimuti likuid pekat ke depan wajah detektif bertubuh mungil. "Kau tahu, Naoto-kun? Sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat membunuhmu! Aku hanya ingin kau menderita." katanya sambil menyayat pipi kanan Naoto, membuat sang detektif wanita meringis menahan sakit.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya Rise mengganti mantel dan sarung tangan miliknya yang sudah bernoda darah dengan mantel dan sarung tangan lain yang dibawanya di dalam ransel miliknya. Setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia kembali melakban mulut Naoto.

"Hari ini aku melepaskanmu. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa melapor ke polisi ya!" Rise menekankan jari telunjuknya yang sudah terbungkus sarung tangan wol tanpa noda darah ke dahi Naoto yang tertutup helaian biru.

"Dan kalau kau melapor atau mengatakan soal ini pada orang lain," sang mantan artis mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik dengan nada rendah, "Kau akan kubuat lebih menderita!"

Ingatan tentang penyiksaan yang dilakukan Rise pada Souji kembali menghampiri benak sang _Detective Prince_, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Mengerti, kan?" kemudian Rise pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naoto yang masih terikat dengan mulut yang dilakban.

Sebelum menyelipkan tubuhnya yang ramping ke celah pintu, Rise berbalik ke arah Naoto, "Mungkin yang selanjutnya bisa jadi Kanji-kun, Kuma, Chie-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, atau mungkin Nanako-chan!" katanya terkikik geli. Kedua kepingan sapphire Naoto membulat mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Jaa!" Dan sosok Rise pun menghilang di balik pintu gudang yang telah tertutup.

Naoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok tubuh yang telah meregang nyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Bulir-bulir hangat mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _'Senpai…'_ batinnya lirih

Ingin rasanya ia meminta pertolongan. Tapi sayangnya dengan keadaannya saat ini ia tak bisa melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Jadi detektif bertubuh mungil itu mencoba membuka simpul yang mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang kursi. Namun usaha itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik. Hingga akhirnya sang _Detective Prince_ pun pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

_***TSUZUKU***_

* * *

_**Akhirnyaaaa chapter 3 selesai juga… *ngelap keringet* Apa adegan bloodynya aneh? Jelek? Ga cocok? Hahahaha maklum.. Kaya yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya, ini pengalaman pertama aku buat nulis adegan bloody!**_

_**Buat IMA: Heee? Baca dimana ma? Enak ajaaaaaa aku emang udah ngidein bakal kaya gitu sebelum baca ficmu tauuu. Lagian kan biar seru aja kalii**_

_**Buat DEAL FALLEN: Hahahaha boleh… Berminat buat bikin dil? :P**_

_**Buat KUROKA-san: Hehehe… Apa adegan bloodynya cukup? Semoga aja cukup deh! Oh iya, salam kenal juga! Aku Hikari! :D**_

_**Jadi Readers-san, berminat untuk review? :D**_


End file.
